


You and Me and Me and You

by qianflower



Series: Eternity Roams [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Blood Drinking, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Brat, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone kisses everyone, Kinda, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Lee Taeyong, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pet Names, Polyamory, Tsundere Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Wolves, love that tag, most of the characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianflower/pseuds/qianflower
Summary: Relationships were weird in the house. Ten loved Johnny but Johnny was Taeyong’s mate. Ten also loved to kiss Taeyong who loved to kiss Jaehyun and they both loved to kiss Doyoung. See? Weird. Complicated. Confusing.But everyone in the house was immortal. They had plenty of time to get tangled together.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Eternity Roams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	You and Me and Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment yay! Will this entire series just be blood drinking? Yes. Maybe. No. >.< Anyways, here we introduce more relationship dynamics :) It gets kind of complicated when there are 23 people living in one house so fun times ahead!! This is pretty self-indulgent btw 
> 
> For reference, this is set in present 2018 which is the same year that Yangyang was turned. I will edit that into Fledgling Blues' notes. The next installment will likely be from the past so the timeline is important to be aware of!

“Ow!” Taeyong hissed, hand flying up to the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. He felt where the skin had been broken by two tiny fang marks. He glared up at the attacker, already aware of who it was by the sudden spike of ginger that appeared in the alcove of the second floor. Taeyong was there reading, sipping on lukewarm tea, and absorbing the rays of sunlight that peeked through the window. The mansion never really got much sun, tucked into Mystic Peak mountain at an awkward angle. Taeyong was too tired to go out to his favorite reading spot—a large oak down past the river. So, he settled for the next best thing. Who knows how long he’s been here, just simply flipping through the aged pages. A pastime of his.

But the devil incarnate decided he wanted to disturb Taeyong’s peace, nipping at his smooth skin. Ten bit at his right side, the left marred by his sizeable mating bite from Johnny. It was centuries old but still sensitive like it was made yesterday. His Omega always yearned whenever it was so much as grazed and it was quite annoying. Taeyong had come a long way from answering to his every primal instinct. His wolf was clingy and whiny and _begged_. Luckily, Johnny was always around, and Taeyong was able to squash the part of him that wanted to glue himself to the Alpha.

Relationships were weird in the house. There was Jeno and Jaemin but then Renjun came. There was Lucas and Jungwoo, but then Jungwoo had kissed Yuta far too many times to not mean anything. Then again Yuta and Taeil were infatuated with Sicheng. Ten loved Johnny but Johnny was Taeyong’s mate. Ten _also_ loved to kiss Taeyong who loved to kiss Jaehyun and they _both_ loved to kiss Doyoung. _See?_ Weird. Complicated. Confusing.

But everyone in the house was immortal. They had plenty of time to get tangled together.

So, Taeyong wasn’t surprised when Ten plopped himself down in the wolf’s lap. Taeyong huffed, setting his book aside on a nearby table. “Is there a particular reason why you decided to make your presence known this way?” The vamp ignored the question, instead choosing to nibble at his previous bite. He didn’t draw any blood—that would require permission. But this routine was normal. Ten just liked to feel close to Taeyong. They were bonded, as was everyone else in the house. It came with time and Ten received his bonds about thirty years ago.

“Long day?” Taeyong questioned then, unsure if he would get a response this time either. He tried to hold back a wince as Ten’s sharpened fangs nicked his skin. Still, he took no blood. The Thai glanced back up at Taeyong, a silent plead hanging in his eyes. Taeyong smiled, rubbing his thumb along Ten’s cheek, before nodding his assent.

“Of course, my love, take what you need.” Ten pecked his lips at that and then shoved his head to Taeyong’s neck. He breathed in the calming scent, pungent vanilla and cream, as he sunk his fangs as gently into the skin as possible. Taeyong gasped, a sensation he would never get used to no matter how hard he tried. Ten paused, detaching himself from the wound to search Taeyong’s eyes. “Okay?” Taeyong nodded, taking a hand to push Ten back down. “Make it feel good.” Ten giggled, beginning to drink the wolf’s blood. It was warm and rich and _so_ much better than a blood bag.

He made sure to secrete the antidote to the toxin from his fang’s venom, sending an electric rush through Taeyong. The omega moaned as pain turned to pleasure, hands gripping Ten’s hips as the ecstasy flowed through his veins. Ten stopped after drinking about a pint, licking at the oozing marks to help with healing. “Thank you, Omega.” The wolf preened, smile slack as he came down from his high. He didn’t always ask for the bite to feel good. It became addicting, and if Ten wasn’t as strong as he was he could possible suck Taeyong dry—the wolf too caught up in the pleasure to tell him to stop. But Taeyong wanted it this time and Ten was happy to oblige. He felt guilty sometimes, taking Taeyong’s blood with seemingly no reward for the other in return. The bites hurt like hell—it surely didn’t feel good normally. But Taeyong never minded giving blood. He loved his housemates and some of them just so happened to need blood to survive. It took an intimate relationship to give blood voluntarily, and Taeyong was well aware of the risks. Kun made sure of it after he caught Doyoung and Taeyong all those years ago. Doie doesn’t feed as often anymore, but Ten was relatively young.

“Here.” Taeyong thrusts a handkerchief towards Ten who accepts graciously, wiping the evidence of their excursion away. He’s still straddling Taeyong but neither complain nor make a move to change positions.

“It _was_ a long day.” Ten murmurs, “School wasn’t like this when I was alive. But you made it better, Yongie.”

The older reaches up to connect their lips together, “That’s usually how it is.”

Indeed.

“Why’dya come to me? Johnny’s downstairs playing with the pups.” Taeyong speaks after a moment of silence. Ten sighs, fingers tugging at Taeyong’s cardigan, “’Cause Alpha asks too many questions. Plus, your blood is sweet, and I wanted a treat.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, “Maybe you should take it easy. I don’t like my little vamp being stressed.” Ten lightly flicks Taeyong’s forehead in response, sticking his tongue out when the wolf groans in annoyance.

“’m not little! I’m ninety-five. I have _matured_. A-yang’s the baby now.” Taeyong shakes his head fondly, he loves the man before him so much. _Johnny’s lucky_.

“Well, you’re right.” Taeyong confirms and Ten smiles in triumph. “But you’re still my baby!” And then the two are engaging in a tickling match, the younger taking turns running his fingers down Taeyong’s sides and nipping at him playfully. Loud, bubbly giggles reverberating throughout the second floor hall.

“What a sight.” Johnny teasingly calls as he passes the top step to the winding staircase. He’s all tall and joyful and like warm chocolate. Ten breaks out an eye smile, “Alpha!” Said man bends down to press a chaste kiss to the vampire and then turns to Taeyong.

“I heard you, y’know.” He gives that all-knowing grin. Taeyong blushes, pushing at the big wolf, “Maybe you were meant to.” The omega bites back, eyes flashing a mysterious shade of icy blue. Johnny can’t help but swoop down to connect their lips in a playful kiss.

“Stop having cryptic conversations in front of me!” Ten whines, rubbing his head along Johnny’s arm for attention. The older wolf ruffles his hair, hand moving down to massage the nape of his neck.

“Don’t be a brat, Tennie.” Johnny scolds, lacking any real intention. He actually likes when Ten is a brat. He’s cute, what can Johnny say? Pouty lips, puppy-dog eyes, smart mouth. It’s beautiful and reminds him of a certain someone.

“How are the pups?” Taeyong wonders then, craning his neck to look at Johnny. Ten’s still in his lap and even if his thighs are beginning to go numb, he won’t say anything.

“Just fine, Omega, don’t worry. They passed out in the nest. Sungchan might be on the cusp of his heat, though. The boys are taking care of him.” Taeyong nods, pacified. He is Pack Omega after all. It’s his job to make sure all his boys are safe, secure, and happy with their needs met.

“I’ll check him over when he wakes. We should let them rest.” The group all agree, a comfortable silence falling over the alcove.

“Come on, you need to eat something. I know he fed from you.” Johnny announces then, picking Ten up off Taeyong. The wolf expresses his distaste with a grumble, “I’m fine.” Johnny doesn’t pay any mind to Taeyong’s complaints, grabbing the omega’s hands softly and pulling him to his feet.

“Doie made steak. You’ll want to get one before Yukhei wakes up and eats them all.” Taeyong laughs at that, imaging the baby alpha scarfing down all the prepared steaks. It wouldn’t be the first time. He was insatiable during the full moon, unable to hone his wolf like Johnny and Taeyong. Jeno occasionally had issues, Mark was even worse than Yukhei, and Sungchan was freshly presented. This would be his first heat. No one was looking forward to it. First heats were messy and plain chaos.

“Doie only cooks rare steaks.” Taeyong mutters as Johnny leads him and Ten down the stairs. He shivers at the thought of pink meat, blood still dribbling out. Taeyong liked his meat practically charred. Doyoung was tasteless.

“I asked him to cook a well done for you. He said yes.” Johnny explains and Taeyong is satisfied with that. Doyoung had kept up a façade that he was cold and emotionless, but Taeyong knew he wasn’t. Doyoung cared more than everyone saw. Kinda made Taeyong’s heart skip a beat. They enter the kitchen to find Doyoung plating his undercooked steak. The older vampire looks up, a hint of unreadable emotion flashing through his eyes. No one can really read Doyoung. Maybe Kun. Kun knew everything.

“I thought we agreed if you were going to feed on Yongie you would bring water or a snack with you for after? Look how pale he is.” Doyoung points out sharply, sending a disapproving stare towards Ten. The latter sheepishly grins, rubbing a hand along his neck.

“I forgot.” He replies, lamely. Doyoung scoffs, rolling his eyes, taking Taeyong by the hand. “Eat.” He sets a plate of steak, potatoes, and vegetables in front of the omega at the kitchen island. And it’s well done just how Taeyong likes.

“Don’t be so hard on him, Doie. I’m fine. He only took a pint. I probably already regenerated that amount.” Taeyong tries, hating to see the wrinkle in between Doyoung’s eyebrows that tells everyone he’s angry. The omega wants to reach up and smooth it out but doesn’t. The vampire wouldn’t appreciate it. Instead, he rests his hand upon Doyoung’s colder one, sending him a grin.

Doyoung sighs, “Next time, eat a snack and drink water afterwards. You can never be too sure. You know better, Taeyong.” His pointed stare gets his message across, and Taeyong nods slightly so. He feels like a child in front of his mother. With that, the moody vampire is grabbing his dinner and walking out of the kitchen in a flash.

“He can be a bitch sometimes.” Ten huffs, irritated at being lectured. _Taeyong was fine!_ Doyoung acted like he knew everything and, well, he knew _a lot_ but so did Ten. Ten would _never_ harm Taeyong but that’s not what Doyoung seemed to think. This wasn’t the first time he jumped down Ten’s throat. It was belittling—Ten told him that. But Doyoung only does what Doyoung wants to do. It pisses Ten off. Especially since Ten remembers when he first came to the estate and Doyoung had been _nice_. He had been patient—even when Ten didn’t want to live. He had practically hand-fed him until Ten was strong again. Doyoung had taught him how to be a vampire, how to be an immortal. Ten had thought when he received his bonds that Doyoung’s was the brightest.

But now? All they seem to do is fight. They haven’t had a civilized conversation in a long while. Ten doesn’t understand where the rift occurred or why. Every time he touches the bond nowadays, he feels it grow dimmer, weakening with every negative word. It scares Ten.

Johnny tuts, softly swatting at Ten, “Be nice. He’s just worried about Taeyong and doesn’t know how to show it any better. You know him.”

Ten shifts uncomfortably under Johnny’s gaze, “Sorry.” The Alpha wraps Ten into a comforting hug, “It’s alright, my love. Now, come on, let’s go sit with Yongie.”

And that is something Ten is happy to oblige to.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the pack has been mentioned now! For the record, there are 5 vampires, 6 wolves, 3 1/2 faeries, 4 1/2 witches, & 4 angels. Feel free to ask questions about anyone's identity or if you find a plot hole. I'm notorious for not making sense !!<3 Everyone will be properly introduced at some point!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
